Regular Nights
by NateDawgg73
Summary: Rigby is in deep trouble. He causes some problems at the park and has to get a second job. He decides to apply at a children's play place. He gets the job. But little does he know that the very place fun happens in the day, at night, it's a living hell. Will he survive? Rated T for now, but may upgrade to M. By the way, all of the Regular Show characters are wearing clothes!


**So, how are you today? Good? Good! I see you're reading my new story! Thanks for that! Thought I'd try something else. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

><p>"Dude, come on!"<p>

"I know, I know! Panicking doesn't help!"

They turned behind a building, breathing hard. "Seriously, man, I'm freaking out! We gotta get outta here!"

"Shut up! They'll hear you! Then we're goners!"

They put their backs on the wall, getting as close to it as they could. They desperately gasped for air, but tried to remain quiet. Suddenly, the air seemed to grow colder. Every little sound made them flinch. Eventually, they began to hear footsteps. Footsteps that crept closer and closer and closer until...

"BAM!"

"AHH!"

"Ahaha, we got you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, alright. You caught us."

"Dude, did you really scream?" asked Mordecai.

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled.

"Oh, Rigby. It's okay to be scared. You got me pretty good early, remember?"

"Ah yeah! I forgot about that. You nearly jumped out of your skin!"

"Where were we when this happened?" asked CJ.

"I don't know. I think you were hiding somewhere else. It was that time when I hid in the tree hole."

"Oh, yeah. Cool. I hid under a picnic table that time."

"And you were super easy to find."

"Stop it," CJ said, flirtatiously pushing Mordecai. Mordecai laughed and tickled her sides, her giggling uncontrollably.

Rigby and Eileen just stood there, awkwardly watching them. Seeing them flirt like that just made them a little uncomfortable. They glanced at each other but quickly looked away.

"Haha, I will get you back for that."

"Guess I better keep my eyes and ears open, huh?"

"You better! But anyways, it's getting late. We should probably go."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I have the early shift this week so I need a good night's rest," said Eileen.

"Well, if you guys have to go then I guess you have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Mordecai asked CJ.

"Count on it." They smiled at each other. Then they hugged, kissed and went there separate ways.

"Bye, Rigby. I don't know if I'll see you tomorrow. Like I said, I got the early shift."

"Oh, alright. I might stop by this week or something. Who knows?"

They stood there in awkward silence, Eileen blushing slightly. "So...bye." They gave an awkward side hug and they both ran off, Rigby feeling like he just tried to put his shoes on his head.

* * *

><p>Later, back at the house, the two buds were engaged in a boss level of one of their favorite games. "So...I think we need to talk about something," said Mordecai.<p>

"Aw, dude, can't this wait? We're on an important level here."

"No way, man. This is serious. Like, so serious, it has the power to change your future." Mordecai paused the game, earning a grunt of disapproval from Rigby.

"Ugh, what's so important?" Rigby question, irritated.

"Well, let's just say I looked back at just the right moment to see your "hug" with Eileen."

Hearing that, Rigby immediately got all weird. "What? Oh, that. Yeah, well, uh, you see, the thing is..."

"Dude, enough. I know you like her." Mordecai looked at Rigby's face. He could tell Rigby would fight back.

"Well, duh I like her. She's an awesome friend."

"That's not what I meant. Come on, bro, don't play dumb with me. Fess up."

"There's nothing to fess up. We're just friends."

"Mmhmm. Then how do you explain the looks you were giving her during hide 'n seek tonight?"

Rigby tried his hardest not to blush, unsure if he failed or not. "Those were just friendly glaces. You know, to see how scared she was. Gotta get a laugh somehow," Rigby said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his soda.

"I'm gonna get the truth out of you if I have to beat you up. You know that, right?"

Rigby started coughing as he drank his soda. He coughed for a moment. He looked at Mordecai. He was giving him a serious look.

"You know what, just forget it. You must not care enough to tell your best friend something like that." Mordecai was about to stand, but Rigby put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait..." Rigby sighed. He wasn't sure if was ready to admit it, but he had to say it sometime. "I...well...so what if I like like her? It...doesn't change anything. Besides, its just a crush. I'm sure it'll go away."

Mordecai smiled. "Ha! I knew that would work. I only said that so you'd admit."

Rigby was about to cuss Mordecai out, but instead he stopped himself. "You know. It actually feels good to tell someone. I needed to get that off my chest. But...you won't tell her, will you?"

"No way. I promise."

"Thanks, Mordecai." Rigby smiled at his bro. He let out a big yawn. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Just play without me." He stood up and stretched. He finished his soda and threw his can in the trash. "Night, Mordo."

"Night dude. Don't have any wet dreams tonight."

"Stop talking!"

Rigby walked up to their room and took off his hoodie he'd been wearing. He wondered about something. When did he start going naked? Shrugging it off, he crawled onto his trampoline and immediately started dozing.

* * *

><p>Later on in the night, Rigby began tossing and turning. Unaware of what his body was doing, he got up, still fully asleep and walked downstairs..<p>

* * *

><p>Morning. Sunlight was shining, birds were chirping and the dew on the grass was fresh and cool. Rigby slowly opened his eyes and let out a big yawn. All of a sudden, the peaceful morning was interrupted by loud, angry screams echoing through out the house.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS ALL THIS!? THE HOUSE IS TRASHED? MORDECAI! RIGBY! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!"

Hearing their boss's angry screams, Rigby and Mordecai slumped down the stairs, still sleepy. Well, Mordecai was. Rigby had actually been smart for once and go to bed early. He was just a little exhausted physically, as well as emotionally, from the previous day's events. He'd actually admitted to liking Eileen. Weird that he'd actually start to...

What he saw downstairs cut off all thoughts of anything and everything else. The whole house was trashed! The living room was a total disaster. The game station was broken into a million pieces, the cords to the controls looked like they'd been chewed on and bitten off. The coffee table was broken, one of the legs lodged in the ceiling. Two of the others were sticking out of one of the couch cushions. Speaking of the couch, all the cushions' foam was ripped out and scattered around the room. The kitchen was a mess. Silverware was stuck in the walls, stuffed down the sink drain, and littered the floor everywhere you could step. One of the chairs had been thrown out of the window. The fridge was empty. Well, empty of all things that belonged in it. What resided in it now was the telephone, a picture of Pops and an unknown piece of drywall. That's all of what Rigby could see. He hated to see what the rest of the house looked like.

"Do you see this?" Benson barked at him.

"Uh...did you do some redecorating?" asked Rigby.

"This isn't funny! Someone came in here and trashed the whole house! There's furniture all outside the house, food is everywhere and anything that could get squirted out is all over the walls and floors! It was probably that bastard Gene!"

Hearing the yelling, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and Fives came in. "Oh dear! What on earth happened to the house?"

"If I knew Pops, I'd tell you." Benson rubbed his temples.

Skips walked up to Benson and muttered something in his ear. "Alright guys, I didn't tell anyone else about this. A couple weeks ago, I had Skips add in some security cameras. I remember what happened last time so don't freak out. I just bought a decent one from the internet. I'll go and check it from last night. Just...get to work with the normal stuff and I'll let you all know."

They all nodded. Rigby groaned while Mordecai yawned and scratched his head. "Dude...what happened?" muttered Mordecai.

"How should I know? None of us know. Are you even awake yet, man?"

"Uh...sort of...I stayed up pretty late last night talking to CJ."

"Man, you're whipped so bad, it's not even funny."

"Shut up. I may be tired but I bet I could still kick your ass." Mordecai raised his arm and punched Rigby. Well, he tried anyways. He technically hit Rigby, but it was no punch. More like a small tap, like trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Come on, we gotta get our work done. I hate working, but I wanna see if I can make Eileen's shift."

"Dude, you're calling me whipped. You're more whipped than I am and you're not even dating her."

"Stop talking!" 'I'm not dating her...yet.'

* * *

><p>About an hour and half later, Rigby sat down on the newly cleaned fountain and sipped some water from a bottle. "Ah. Phew, why haven't we done that in the morning before? It felt so much easier."<p>

"Because you're too lazy and by the time we get around to it, it's in the heat of the day."

Rigby was about to say something, but he stopped. "Touche."

Off in the distance, they heard Benson yelling. Great. That meant he'd probably come their way and they'd get yet another ass chewing. He probably found out who wrecked the house. He seemed pretty mad, so it had to be someone he hated.

"Dude, let's get outta here before Benson comes yelling at us," said Mordecai.

"Good idea." Rigby stood up and threw away his bottle. Getting into the cart, they drove off towards the Coffee Shop, Rigby bouncing slightly, a grin plastered on his face.

Once they got to the Coffee Shop, Rigby jumped out before the cart even stopped completely and ran inside and sat in their normal spots, Mordecai coming in shortly after. "Jeez, someone's excited today. You planning on doing something?" Mordecai teased, elbowing his best friend.

"Lay off, man. I just...wanted to see her today. Is that such a crime?"

"Heh, nah bro. That's just what I think she wanted to hear." Mordecai glanced behind him and smiled.

Rigby's face was priceless. He turned around and his face went from a look of excitement to one of horror. Not to mention it was as red as tomato.

Eileen stood there with a coffee pot in her hand. Her face looked odd though. He couldn't tell if she was about to cry or laugh or anything. "Rigby...what did you say?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

"Um...I...I..." 'Come on Rigby! Get ahold of yourself. Just say it again. It's fine, nothing will happen. Worst case scenario, she'll be a little weirded out and get back to work. Best case?' "Well...I just said...I wanted to see you today." He flinched, getting ready for her reaction. It could've been anything. Anger, sadness, joy, he didn't know.

He snuck a glance at her face. She had a brilliant smile. "Really? I mean, you mean it?" she asked, the hope clear in her voice.

Not being able to speak, he nodded, unsure of his sudden speechlessness.

Eileen put the coffee pot down and sat beside him. "Well, here I am. Can you see me?"

Rigby smiled a genuine smile. "What? Who said that? A ghost!" They laughed. "Yes, I can see you, nerd." He messed up her hair a little. She giggled again.

"Hey, you're not doing anything later, are you?" she asked, a light pink hue on her cheeks.

Rigby put his hand on his chin, acting like he was thinking hard. Truth is, he knew right away where she was going with this and since they'd finished their work early, he had the rest of the day off. "Well, I'm probably going to blink a few hundred times, I'm gonna breath, walk, talk, you know, that sort of thing."

Eileen playfully punched him. "Not that like, silly. Like, do you have to work or anything?"

"Actually no, I don't. You have something in mind?" He already knew she did.

"Sure! I mean, yeah, I have an idea."

"Well let's here it then."

"Alright! So, I know we're both a little old for stuff like this, but there's this new place that opened up. It's called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and it's one of those pizza and play kind of places. Call me immature if you want, but I still like those types of places. They just make me happy, I guess, I don't know."

Rigby smiled. "Sure, why not? I haven't been to one of those in a long time. Plus...I think we're both still short enough to fit in those slide tube things."

Eileen laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Alright, well my shift ends in about half an hour. Are you going to wait for me here or...?"

"No, I'll just wait here, if that's fine."

"Alright! Well, I better get back to work. Speaking of which, you guys want the usual?"

"You know us so well. Right Mordecai?"

"..."

"Mordecai?"

Rigby turned and saw Mordecai propped up on his arm, asleep, drool coming out the side of his mouth. He let out a loud snore. "Hey! Wake up!" Rigby moved his arm out from under him and he hit his head on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thought I'd write something different. Still, I like Regular Show and this idea just came to me. I've never written horror before so in later chapters don't hate me if I suck. Ha, well, enough babble.<strong>

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite and most importantly, Keep on Keepin' On!**


End file.
